Love For The Lonely
by libaka
Summary: slight DMHG Dramione. slight AU. Draco and Hermione go to spend Valentine's Day with a very special person. They learn about this person, and about the meaning of Valentine's Day. oneshot, please leave a review! formerly named Pro Amor Soli


Happy Valentine's Day!!!! I hope everyone got loads of candy!

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, though I do own the plot! The basis of this fic comes from a Dear Abby entry I saw earlier this week, and really liked. If anyone is interested in that article, the website is:

http/ www. / apps/ pbcs.dll/ article?AID/ 20070212/ LIFE/ 702120313

just take out the spaces!

Love For the Lonely

Glossy brown curls shone in the sunlight as the woman coiled them into a loose bun atop her head. Brushing back stray strands, the woman glanced into the mirror and straightened her black wool turtleneck and smoothed the wrinkles from her red satiny skirt. The woman turned around to pick up two small packages from her dresser, and then bent over to carefully print her name on one package, and that of her husband's on the other. When a knock emanating from her open doorway interrupted her, she looked up with a smile.

"We should be leaving soon. I'd like to surprise mother with our arrival. How does that sound, love?" The blond man leaned softly against the threshold, his gray eyes browsing over the two gifts and then drifting to his wife's face.

"Sounds fine to me. Do I look alright?" The woman smiled as her husband nodded silently. "Do you think I should wear the robes over it like you are?" she asked as she nodded towards his dark gray robes over black wool slacks and a light blue shirt.

"Nah. You look beautiful. Mother would be happy to see you wearing the shirt she bought you. But bring the robes with us in case you get cold." With that, he stretched out his hand and asked, "Shall we, Hermione?"

Hermione grinned as she carried the gifts with her to grasp his hand. Suddenly, they disappeared from the room to reappear outside a large manor in the countryside. The two walked slowly up the front walk to the stairs, holding their wands out to warm themselves as snow slowly fell from the sky.

Draco reached out to press the doorbell, and then stepped back to wait with his wife for the door to open. The door creaked open, revealing a small woman with dirty blonde hair and tired blue eyes. She stared out at the two young adults, wondering why they were here.

"Draco? Hermione? Is something wrong? Why are you-?"

Draco cut her off to say, "We've come to spend Valentine's Day with you, mother." He smiled up at Narcissa's surprise, and then reached out to hug her tightly as she stammered protests.

"B-but this is Valentine's Day! A day when you spend it with someone you l-love!"

"Narcissa, we _want_ to be here! We've come to spend the day with you!" Hermione beamed at Narcissa's shocked yet glowing face. "May we come in?"

"Oh! Of course you may, dears! You must be freezing! Hermione, you're wearing the shirt I bought you! It looks lovely!"

Narcissa herded the couple in, taking their jackets and handing them to an elderly house elf, who bobbed a bow as he took the coats and hung them. Narcissa then led the two to the sitting room, where they sat quietly, smiling as she quickly called for tea and then began talking of how she'd been.

"Things have been so quiet here without you Draco, and without your father. Sometimes it's so quiet that I just talk with Tayla or Biddy for hours. They can be ever so interesting! And I've started playing piano again…"

Hermione smiled as the woman continued chatting, for she had obviously been very lonely these days when she was no longer part of high society. Draco sipped his tea quietly for he was glad to see his mother again. He and Hermione had been in Italy visiting Blaise and observing a unicorn tribe there, recording the spots where the unicorns often left parts of their mane or tails and collecting much of what they found. They had then given the lists and samples to old Severus Snape so that he could use them for his apothecary potions. Apparently, his mother had not been visited very much over the six months or so that they were gone.

Draco and Hermione spent hours with Narcissa: talking about work and Malfoy Inc. to discussing the news of Britain Bulgaria diplomatic situations, to then letting Narcissa talk about her late husband. Hermione learned more about the Malfoy family then she had ever expected to know, heard stories about when Narcissa was a child and when Draco was a child, family legends, and small jokes about Malfoy ancestors. Draco bonded with his mother, heard stories about her life and family that he never knew.

And Narcissa, she enjoyed the time she could spend with her loving son and his wife, now her daughter-in-law. She was able to speak to the people she loved, talk of things she loved, and, most of all, remember the man that she had loved since they were both children, and would love for all time.

Draco and Hermione made a vow that night that they would spend Valentine's Day with his mother every year, so that she would not be alone and feel as though she was unwanted. They decided that devoting their time and love to her for that day would not take away from what their relationship and love for one another meant, since they could celebrate their love any day they wished.

All three learned that Valentine's Day does not just celebrate romantic love, or the love between two lovers. It celebrates the love between friends. The love between family. And the gift of time is a gift that exceeds the worth of all others.

A/N I hope everyone has a wonderful Valentine's Day! Even if you do not have a significant other (I don't), this day is not just for that. Spend time with friends and family, and eat candy! Or do homework…which is what I have to do…

Thanks to TamsX2 for beta-ing!

MWAHs to y'all

libaka


End file.
